


【主上生贺】遗落之物

by Noir777



Series: 网王短篇 [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Time Skips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777
Summary: 幸村生贺。一场关于现在与过去的冒险。
Series: 网王短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009149





	【主上生贺】遗落之物

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线操作
> 
> *排版没眼看
> 
> *文笔简陋

[0]

曾经的重要之物会不经意间被时间遗落。

[1]

飞机头等舱。

幸村精市望向飞机窗外。

一望无际的蓝天，层层叠叠的白云，还有倒映着的俊美脸庞。

那被粉丝夸赞为被神吻过的容颜，再也不见年少的轻狂，只余沧桑的深沉。

此时幸村精市才恍然有了实感，他已经30岁了。

在决定走向职业生涯之后，他便开始在全世界巡游，凭借自己的努力在网坛上留下浓厚一笔。频繁的赛事，苛刻的训练，反复的行程，拼命压榨着他的所有，让他遗忘了时间的流逝。

只有在这个飞机上的憩息片刻，才让他注意起自己。

就连此刻，明明云层之下是深爱的故土，他却只觉得陌生。

[2]

从飞机场出来，幸村给自己经纪人发了一条平安到达的短信，便拦住一辆的士准备离去。

“请问客人的目的地是？”

面对的士司机礼貌的询问，那熟悉的日语却让幸村恍惚片刻。

“客人？”

幸村这才回过神来，有些生涩地吐出了目的地：

“立海大，立海大附属中学。”

[3]

一切的起源是一封发送到幸村私人信箱的邮件。

发信人不明。

幸村还是选择了阅读这位私人邮箱里难得的访客。

[4]

幸村学长敬启：

您好，因学校翻修计划，我们在整理网球部部室的时候发现了您的物品，以防万一我们将其放在了保安处，若您有需要可以前去领取。

立海大附中网球部部长

[5]

幸村不记得自己落下了什么。

自己离开网球部的时候就已经把所有的私人物品拿走了。

可他还是在莫名的冲动下，硬是挤出时间买下了回日本的飞机票。

或许是他想知道自己遗落了什么。

或许是他想久违看一看那一片海。

或许是他被立海大附中网球部部长的名号勾起了怀念。

[6]

冲动。

不理智。

没有计划。

站在寂静无声的立海大附中门口，幸村第一次将这些词语套在自己身上。

发信人不明。

发件目的不明。

邮件内容含糊不清。

妹妹国外读书。

父母退休旅行。

神奈川只余一座空屋。

现在最明智的做法应该是马上定回去的机票继续自己的练习计划。

[7]

幸村走到了门口保安亭，却发现里面空无一人。

只有一张红色的卡片。

他拿起卡片，发现背后写着一些像蚯蚓一样惨不忍睹的字。

[8] 

学校大门。

[9]

幸村不由将目光投向了镌刻着校名的围墙上。

他还记得国二刚开学那天，曾有个顶着一头卷发的少年站在上面发表了一通狂妄宣言。

那个少年名叫，切原赤也。

[10]

幸村在围墙上找到了一把钥匙和第二张卡片。

一张浅紫色的卡片，背面是优雅端正的字体。

[11]

学生会室。

[12]

用找到的钥匙打开了保安室的小门，沿着曾经的路线走向了自己呆过3年的教学楼。

墙壁上是新涂的油漆。

地板上是新镶的地砖。

花坛里是新种的花草。

一切的一切都不再是曾经的模样。

但是幸村仍然感觉到，这里就是自己的母校，没有变过。

[12]

沿着楼梯上二楼。

直走到走廊的尽头。

左手第一间教室。

[13]

教室里面是为了方便商谈而特意围摆的桌椅，黑板上残留着粉笔印迹，勉强辨认是会议二字。

他记得，曾有个戴着眼镜的紫发少年坐在正中间位置上彬彬有礼商讨着校园活动计划。

那个少年名叫，柳生比吕士。

[14]

幸村在中间桌子的抽屉里取出了第三张卡片。

一张浅蓝色的卡片，背面是飘忽灵动的字体。

[15]

美术教室。

[16]

沿着走廊向右转弯。

跨过天桥。

左手第二间教室。

[17]

花样繁多的写生铺满了墙壁，洁白的石膏人像摆放错落有致，画架整齐堆放在角落，。

他记得，曾有个银发辫子少年担当模特，吐着口癖，施展幻影摆出各种调皮姿势。

那个少年名叫，仁王雅治。

[18]

幸村在教室中央模特台下方摸出了第四张卡片。

一张深棕色卡片，背面是粗犷生涩的字体。

[19]

放映室。

[20]

沿着走廊向右。

顺着楼梯上三楼。

走廊尽头右手第一间。

[21]

老式录像带贴着标签静静躺在柜子里，光盘都分门别类整理摆放在箱子里，一台放映机孤独伫立在中央。

他记得，曾有个黝黑皮肤的混血少年为寻求突破在这里专注观看了一箱子的拳击纪录片。

那个少年名叫，胡狼桑园。

[22]

幸村在放映机上找到了第五张卡片。

一张橙红色卡片，背面是圆润跃动的字体。

[23]

烹饪教室。

[24]

原路折返。

经过楼梯。

右手第三间。

[25]

空寂的教室还似乎残留着食物的香味，黑板上书写的烹饪步骤还未擦去，料理道具都整齐摆放在台上。

他记得，曾有个红发活泼少年吹着泡泡糖，自豪地展示着为海原祭试做的美味蛋糕。

那个少年名叫，丸井文太。

[26]

幸村在料理台下摸出了第六张卡片。

一张浅青色的卡片，背面是精准如印刷的字体。

[27]

图书馆。

[28]

顺着楼梯向下一层。

右边走廊的尽头。

[29]

淡淡的书香味，排列整齐的书架，五花八门的书籍，阳光透过窗户洒在桌面上，折射着微尘。

他记得，曾有个茶发少年眯着眼将自己的笔记铺满了桌面，细心计算下一次的训练菜单。

那个少年名叫，柳莲二。

[30]

幸村从桌面上摆放的笔记本中抽出了第七张卡片。

一张纯白色的卡片，背面是严谨认真的毛笔字。

[31]

书法室。

[32]

折返回楼梯。

下到一楼庭园。

顺着小路直走。

[33]

墨香味经久不散，榻榻米铺就的地板，矮桌摆放有序，娴熟书法放置其上，静字挂画悬挂墙上。

他记得，曾有个黑发少年脱去帽子正坐其中，表情肃穆，凝神运笔写下一句句祝福。

那个少年名叫，真田弦一郎。

[34]

幸村在一张写着胜利的书法下面找到最后一张卡片。

一张深蓝色的卡片，背后空白无物。

[35]

幸村笑了起来。

他知道这不是空白一片。

他知道这里应该有什么。

只是还差一个人而已。

他拿起旁边摆放的笔，一笔一划写下那个心底的名字。

[36]

立海大附中网球部。

[37]

沿着小道向下。

穿越花园。

走下阶梯。

那个被防护网隔离起来的球场就是自己的网球部。

[38]

绿色的球场，白色的边线，黄色的网球，还有曾经身着土黄队服，红色校徽在其上闪耀的他们。

他记得，曾有个深蓝卷发的少年在这里许下称霸全国的誓言。

他记得，曾有个披着外套的少年在这里与他的伙伴挥洒汗水。

他记得，曾有个释然微笑的少年在这里与陈列室的荣耀告别。

那个少年名叫，幸村精市。

[39]

“幸村。”这是脱下黑色帽子成为警部补的真田弦一郎。“太松懈了！”

“精市。”这是放下手中的笔记成为金牌律师的柳莲二。“和计算的时间一致。”

“幸村！”这是嘴里没了口香糖成为甜品师的丸井文太。“我的计划天才吧！”

“幸村。”这是蓄起了头发继承父亲烤肉店的胡狼桑园。“好久不见。”

“幸村~”这是剪去小辫子成为新锐建筑师的仁王雅治。“陪玩辛苦了puri。”

“幸村君。”这是脱下眼镜继承医生家业的柳生比吕士。“贵安。”

“幸村部长！”这是敛去狂妄同在网坛征战的切原赤也。“来得太迟啦！”

[40]

“生日快乐！”

[41]

这是沉稳成熟的30岁幸村精市。

这是意气风发的14岁幸村精市。

这是在网坛上单打独斗的30岁幸村精市。

这是在球场上带领队友的14岁幸村精市。

这是迷失在时光中忘却回头的30岁幸村精市。

这是身处队友身边嬉笑打闹的14岁幸村精市。

[42]

“大家，我回来了。”

[43]

时光或许会遗落你我曾经模样，

但是心不会忘。

愿你归来仍是少年模样。

**Author's Note:**

> 主上3.5生日快乐！！
> 
> 终于赶上了万岁！
> 
> 第一次尝试写这种，脑壳疼。
> 
> 一些设定令人头秃，比如柳生留胡子仁王染黑发小海带拉头发来着XD
> 
> 想想看画面太美废掉hhh
> 
> 总之，祝主上3.5生日快乐！！！


End file.
